Yuanfen
by Fireeflower
Summary: [Semi-AU] Yuanfuen es un poderoso nombre, designa al principio de esos amores que nacieron predestinados y la serendipia es el hallazgo inesperado que se produce de manera accidental cuando se está buscando una cosa distinta... Sesshōmaru buscaba la reencarnación de Rin, su primer amor... ¿Quién diría que en su lugar encontraría a una niña con amor al viento y a la libertad?
1. Serendipia

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Historia sin fines de lucro

* * *

 **I**

Serendipia

 _(Hallazgo e inesperado que se produce de manera accidental cuando se está buscando una cosa distinta)_

* * *

Prometió no hacerlo más, en verdad que lo intentó, pero descubrió que su convivencia con los humanos lo habían convertido en un ser débil y estúpido.

Alzó el rostro y suspiró.

Había buscado en tantos lugares, tantos en donde creía que ella podía estar… Excepto uno. Sus zapatos chasquearon contra el pavimento y se dirigió hacia Kabukichō; se detuvo un segundo para respirar profundo, la hiel se alojaba en su garganta de tan sólo imaginar que ella pudiese estar ahí. Cerró sus ojos y meditó un segundo: ¿realmente valía la pena esto? La parte racional—aquella que lo mantuvo vivo después de quinientos años—gritaba que no, no lo valía. ¿Cuántas veces había fracasado? ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que retirarse para sanar su corazón herido? ¿Cuántas veces lloró en silencio al saber que no era recordado o remplazado? No, era un error continuar esto, sin embargo ahí estaba: adentrándose a los terrenos bajos de la ciudad.

Patético. Patético, tan patético

Siguió su camino y evitó las calles más conocidas del barrio rojo, el auge de ahí eran las muñecas robóticas e instrumentos sexuales. Bajó algunas escalinatas y se sumergió en las calles pobres donde no había bullicio de autos o de personas, observo diversas casas iluminadas con lámparas rojas, apretó los puños y avanzó. Fue cuestión de tiempo, las mujeres comenzaron a salir una en una, pudo ver algunas que estaban paradas en las esquinas fumando un cigarrillo, otras se encontraban sentadas en los balcones. Apretó los dientes y con toda la fuerza de su voluntad olfateó el aire.

Los olores del sudor, tabaco, sexo, orina y perfume barato lo golpearon en la cara y tuvo nauseas. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó caminando, no había rastros de esa esencia. Algunas mujeres y hombres lo miraron de reojo, una quiso acercarse a él pero se detuvo a medio paso, tal vez fue por la mirada que éste le lanzó. Sus ojos examinaron cada rostro que veía, cada cabellera negra, cada cuerpo femenino… Nada.

No sabía exactamente qué sentir, ¿era alivio o decepción no encontrarla en este lugar?

Pasaron horas, las suficientes para que el aire de la madrugada comenzara a despejar las múltiples pestes del sexo, alcohol y sudor. Las calles eran más oscuras y solitarias, las casas ya no eran decentes sino pilas de madera y restos de concreto, sin embargo, las mujeres seguían ahí, paradas con sus mejores vestiduras, tratando de ganarse la vida a través del placer.

—¿No quieres compañía?—Otra chica se acercó a él sin intimidarse. El rostro lo tenía mal maquillado y por el temblor de sus piernas denotaba que no hace mucho había terminado de satisfacer a un cliente—. Eres guapo, puedo hacerte sentir bien…—La ignoró, no sin antes de sentirse asqueado ante el olor de otro hombre emanando de ella, la infeliz sin saberlo tenía una infección. Avanzó sin voltear cuando fue insultado por el desaire, sus pasos lo llevaron a otro extremo de la calle, el hedor a drenaje lo confundió un poco. Había llegado a las afueras de la ciudad, pudo divisar otras casas cuyas puertas tenían una cortina roja y una que otra mujer estaba afuera casi abriéndose el vestido para incitarlo.

Resopló cuando no pudo distinguir los olores debido al hedor del drenaje. Siguió avanzando y al doblar en la esquina su corazón se detuvo.

 _¿Rin?_

La niña estaba de espaldas y jugaba con unas plumas sintéticas, tal vez robadas de los accesorios de una prostituta. El cabello negro caía por su espalda y rozaba su cintura, tenía sandalias y un vestido sucio.

 _¿¡Rin!?_

Cuando la pequeña giró, el hombre dejó de respirar.

—Tú…—Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta e intentó no demostrar su sorpresa. No funcionó, la infante lo miró de arriba y abajo, apretó sus adorables plumas sucias y alzó el rostro con curiosidad.

—Yo…—Ella sostuvo su mirada y ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Yo te conozco?—Realmente no sabía qué contestar. Todo parecía surrealista, ¿qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Así y justo en un lugar cómo…?

—Señor. —La voz emanó de una mujer gorda, sentada en el umbral de una casa, la tela roja de la entrada estaba rasgada y se escuchaban en el interior jadeos y uno que otro gemido—. Todas están ocupadas, pero si requiere atención inmediata estoy para servirle—La mujer dejó escapar el humo de su cigarrillo y abrió sus piernas. Cuando vio a la niña se enfureció: —. Y tú vete a otra parte, imbécil, déjame trabajar.

—¿Eres su madre?

—¿Yo? ¡Ja! No, esa fue mi hermana—cerró sus piernas y se tapó con el trozo de tela vieja que simulaba ser una yukata—. La muy idiota quiso tenerla y murió en cuanto dio a luz. Me dejó todo el estorbo y…—Se detuvo al ver al apuesto hombre caminar.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Oh…—La cuarentona esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Así que eres uno de _esos_ … Bueno…—encendió otro cigarrillo y fumó de él con deleite antes de exhalar el humo—. Ella tarde o temprano tiene que aprender del negocio, ¿no? Y qué mejor con _usted_ para que le _enseñe_ —La niña no se espantó ante tales palabras, se encogió de hombros y siguió soplando sus plumas mientras trataba de capturarlas en el aire. —. Pero el precio va a hacer más elevado, ya sabes, es virgen—chasqueó la lengua y lo miró de arriba abajo—. El triple de la cuota usual, tiene ocho años así que…—enmudeció al instante. Ante ella no estaba ese hombre bien parecido de abrigo gris, era una ser imponente, el rostro afilado y limpio tenía quemaduras ahora, algunas casi moradas que se extendían pos su mejillas.

—Me la darás ahora—demando, vocalizando cada palabra mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba brevemente sus colmillos—. Trae sus documentos si es que tiene.

La prostituta tembló. Hace algún tiempo—Y creyó haberlo soñado—aquella bastarda hizo una rabieta y fue golpeada con la vara de bambú, la mirada que esa niña dio fue peligrosa, casi inhumana... Muy similar a la que tenía ahora este ¿hombre?

—T-tus ojos—Su voz bajó media octava y levantó su dedo—. Son idénticos a los de ella cuando se enoja… S-se p-ponen rojos—Había escuchado historias, un antiguo cliente mencionaba de demonios que caminaron en la tierra y que abusaban de mujeres para dejar a sus vástagos y así repartir el mal en el mundo. —. D-demo…

—Obedece si no quieres que te mate. —Al instante la mujer saltó de su sitio y se arrastró para adentrarse a la casa de placer. Escuchó como entre lloriqueos la mujer rebuscaba papeles, volteó a ver a la niña, ésta seguía ignorando el mundo, tocando sus plumas y jugando a tan altas horas de la madrugada. Cuando salió la mujer tenía a dos personas atrás: dos hombres molestos y —que por su aspecto—excitados, ¿acaso creía que con compañía masculina podría salvarse? ¿Tuvo que interrumpirlos para protección? Patético.

—Toma, demonio, toma—Le aventó el acta de nacimiento. —. L-largo y v-vete ya—volvió a la casa y esta vez cerró la puerta de madera.

Sostuvo la hoja manchada de lodo y leyó el nombre. Resopló, ¿así de estúpido era el destino? Guardó el papel en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y se dio vuelta.

—Kagura—Tuvo un salto en su pecho al pronunciarlo. La niña volteó curiosa—. Vámonos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era algo retorcido, algo que ya había hecho hace quinientos años atrás: cuidar de una humana. Sólo que esta vez esta niña…

—¿Sesshomaru?—El aludido se detuvo en seco y se giró. La infante lo miraba fijamente, se acercó con pasos pequeños—. Tú te llamas Sesshomaru, ¿verdad?—Por un instante aquellos infantiles ojos marrones tuvieron un tinte carmesí.

Kagura, la extensión de Naraku, la doncella de los vientos, la demonio que murió sonriéndole mientras decía: "pude verte por última vez" había renacido en esta niña.

—…Me alegro verte de nuevo, Kagura.

Y la pequeña sonrió.

* * *

Hace algún tiempo había hecho un one-shot sobre esta pareja y me inspiré tanto que pensé ¿por qué no hacer un fic de este par? Creo que en verdad ellos tienen potencial...

Este fic está dedicado a **Nuez** , preciosa, gracias por inspirarme.

¿Algún review?

Firee fuera :D


	2. Retrouvailles

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Historia sin fines de lucro

Advertencia: temas un poco delicados. Revisen la clasificación

* * *

 _Retrouvailles_

La alegría de reencontrarse con alguien después de mucho tiempo

II

* * *

El mayor desabrochó el vestido y la tela sucia se deslizó por el cuerpo infantil hasta caer al piso de azulejo. La niña no se inmutó al verse desnuda, tampoco cuando él la tocó con el fin de inspeccionarla, dejó que sus brazos cayeran a los lados y se puso más recta, observó los ojos de aquel hombre, no habían deseo carnal en ellos.

—Lo tengo desde que nací—señaló su pecho, justo en medio había una mancha café que se extendía hasta la boca del estómago. —. Dicen que es un lunar, yo creo que fue por esto que morí, ¿verdad?—Sesshômaru no dijo nada al respecto, su mandíbula se tensó y sus ojos brillaron de furia. No, no era por esa mancha, era por otra cosa.

—Te tocaron—afirmó, apretando los puños y desviando su mirar de ese chupetón cerca del pezón infantil.

—Siempre me tocan—La pequeña se sumergió en la tina sin ningún indicio de miedo o repulsión. Lo expresó de forma natural, algo normalizado para ella—. Pero Hanako no deja que me toquen aquí—tocó su vientre—. No a menos que paguen el triple de lo usual, pero nadie lo ha hecho así que…—dejó que su voz muriera y alzó la mirada. —. ¿Tú lo pagaste, no? Es por eso que estoy aquí…

—Cállate. Muéstrame la espalda—Kagura obedeció mientras tomaba un puñado de espuma y la soplaba. No había rastro de una marca de araña, nada… Sólo hematomas, algunos pequeños, otros grandes… Algunos olían a saliva.

—¿Vas a hacer lo mismo?—Sesshômaru volteó a ver a la niña, la vista infantil estaba fija en la espuma, parpadeaba rápidamente, llena de incertidumbre—. ¿Me dolerá? ¿Serás malo? ¿Serás como ellos?—El demonio no supo cómo reaccionar, conocía las desgracias humanas, ¿pero qué alguien te viera en completa resignación…?—, ¿serás como _él_?—Y ahí estaba de nuevo: ese leve tono rojizo. Era una humana, su olor, su sangre, su energía lo aseguraban, entonces cómo…

—¿Qué recuerdas?

La niña se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo sé que era algo antes y ya no. Te vi y recordé flores blancas y el viento… Y tu nombre—mojó su cabello, el agua comenzó a cambiar debido a la suciedad—. Y a _él_ —Sesshômaru tomó una botella del estante y la vacío en la tina, un aroma cítrico impregnó el lugar.

—Naraku.

—¿Así se llama?—La niña se rascó la cabeza tratando de calmar su comezón ante el jabón—. He soñado con él, hacía cosas similares a los clientes, pero… Diferente. Lo odio.

—Está muerto—Y deseó que así fuera, si ella pudo reencarnar… ¿él también?

—Qué bueno. Y si no…—hundió su cabeza en la tina para quitarse la espuma. Sus manitas pasaron por su rostro para limpiar el agua—… ¿me puedes esconder de él?—El hombre se alejó en cuanto vio que el agua se desbordaba de la tina. Cerró la llave—. No quiero que me haga esas cosas que sueño.

Sesshômaru no contestó, arrojó una toalla y le señaló las otras botellas de jabón.

—Tu hedor es detestable.

La niña se encogió de hombros y continuó con su labor.

—¿Tú fuiste bueno conmigo, verdad? No recuerdo cosas malas de ti. Hasta me siento bien con verte. —Eso lo detuvo en la puerta. Cuando se dignó a verla, la niña trataba de desenredar su cabello entre sus dedos, talló su mejilla contra su hombro—. Por eso no te odio, así que está bien si lo haces, está bien si eres tú. Está bien si eres tú y no ellos…

—Guarda silencio—Kagura se detuvo y se encogió de hombros—. Deja de decir estupideces. Báñate y duerme. Vivirás aquí.

—¿Por qué?

No contestó y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si él no la hubiere encontrado? ¿Realmente iba a terminar así, como una prostituta? Apretó los nudillos y negó con la cabeza. Sesshômaru no era un idiota como su hermano, sabía que las reencarnaciones no recordaban sus vidas pasadas, pero Kagura… Kagura era un punto de quiebre. Kagura sí recordaba y su personalidad era similar a la de antaño a pesar de su lado estúpido e infantil.

¿Rin podría recordar igual? Tocó su frente y suspiró. No, ¿para qué hacerse ilusiones? De las dos veces anteriores ella ya pertenecía a otro hombre. Sus reencarnaciones no se inmutaban ante su presencia y era normal… Esa era la naturaleza humana y dolía _tanto_.

La puerta del baño se abrió, la niña estaba vestida con una camisa gigante y tropezaba con ella al caminar.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó mientras trataba de secar las plumas blancas.

—¿Por qué traes eso?

—Fue un regalo—respondió Kagura mientras alzaba una—. Un cliente me lo dio. Tenía una trenza larga y un tatuaje en su espalda—Enseguida Sesshômaru volteó a mirarla. La niña se rió—. No era _él_ , era otro. Tenía como una espada larga en su espalda—manoteó sus manos—. Dijo que era una alabarda o algo así. —Esta vez el demonio alzó una ceja, incrédulo, ¿será posible que en esta época todos los bastardos que conoció hayan renacido?

—¿Él fue quién te tocó?

—No, él era diferente… Era raro porque buscaba a un hombre, lo nombraba siempre. No recuerdo quién era pero…—La niña colocó sus manos en su barbilla y ladeó su cabeza—… ¿Los conocimos, verdad? Al de la trenza y al otro…El otro también le gustaban a los hombres, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo era? ¿Jakomu? ¿Hakotsu?

Suspiró el hombre y negó la cabeza.

—Ve a dormir.

—¿Y no me harás nada?—Kagura se puso de puntillas… ¿Estaba consciente de lo que estaba preguntando?—. ¿No me vas a tocar?

— _Kagura_ —La niña resopló y con esfuerzo subió a la gigante cama, sonrió contenta al sentir un colchón suave y se regocijó como cualquier niño. En menos de un instante estaba durmiendo profundamente.

Sesshômaru se acercó a la ventana, la luz del amanecer se hacía presente. Cruzó sus brazos y suspiró.

Había probabilidades… Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Volteó a ver a la pequeña quién estaba desparramada en la cama, el rostro infantil le hizo recordar a uno que tenía grabado en su corazón, uno que lo perseguía en sueños. Suspiró y maldijo por millonésima vez su cercanía con los humanos por esta debilidad.

Su frente se apoyó al frío cristal y lo empañó con su respiración.

 _¿Dónde estarás, Rin?_

* * *

 **MUCHAS** gracias a todos por sus comentarios, realmente me emociona que les haya gustado y que se hayan emocionado de este proyecto. La verdad esto fue un salto de fe porque no tenía idea de cómo tratar a estos personajes y temía destrozar el carácter de ambos, ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! Ahora, este capitulo fue muy importante para mí porque quería mostrar la cruel vida que Kagura padecía y sobre todo lo que pudo haber sucedido si Sesshomaru no la hubiera ayudado, es la realidad después de todo.

Por otra parte, ando un poco retorcida por las parejas crack y no pude evitar hacer mención de un Bankotsu/Jakotsu, ojalá lo hayan percibido, realmente tiene potencial ese ship (?)

Y con la personalidad de Kagura, realmente estoy revisando los capítulos en donde emerge bien su humor y personalidad, a pesar de todo esta versión sigue teniendo un aire infantil y quiero conservarlo, ya más adelante se verá esa egocéntrica e irónica personalidad. También quiero aclarar que esta Kagura NO es una función de Rin, ya aparecerá con el tiempo así que tranquilos :D

Y NUEZ, espero que te guste. Lo hago por ti amorsh


End file.
